Desert Heat
by DeanJensen
Summary: Waiting in the desert for his prey Dean is suddenly hit with a heat wave he can’t control.


The sun was coming up and for once Dean cursed it, he needed more time. He tracked the werewolf out to the Nevada desert and now whoever it was would turn back into its human form and disappear.

"Just fuckin' great. I'll have to wait until midnight to see if it's still around." Dean swore kicking some dirt to emphasize his frustration. Now he didn't think it was such a good idea to have left Sam behind, who was he supposed to talk to?

Dean figured it was near noon with the way the sun was shining down on him. The heat was starting to get to him; he was actually debating leaving and going back to the city.

Sitting in the Impala staring straight ahead at sand and dirt he thought he could see a woman approaching in the distance.

Getting out of the car Dean leaned against the door and waited until she was a few feet from him. "Hey there." He said as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi." She replied softly.

"Are you lost or something?" Dean questioned eyeing her up and down. What the hell was a woman doing way out here all alone?

"No I was out camping for the weekend." She replied looking him up and down. "I'm supposed to meet some friends here so they can join me."

First thought that came to Dean's mind was that she was the werewolf, but he needed to make sure. "If you'd like to wait here you could, at least it won't be lonely." Dean offered and she smiled in response heading to the passenger side of the Impala.

They sat in silence for nearly thirty minutes neither one knowing what to say. Dean couldn't help but glance her way and think she was beautiful.

"So, what is your name?" she turned and caught him turning away from her quickly. She had to smile he'd been checking her out and didn't want to get caught.

"Dean and you?" he replied never turning to look at her.

"I'm Sophia. What brings you out here in this scolding heat?" she asked turning herself sideways so she was facing him.

Feeling her move in the seat Dean quickly glanced her way before answering. "Just needed a drive to… relax." He hadn't thought of anything good to explain what he was doing out here.

"Are you relaxed now?" she asked and Dean noticed the change in her voice as it got lower and softer. 'Was she flirting with him?' he wondered and decided to find out.

"Not really, got any suggestions?" He smirked watching her slide her right hand up and down her thigh making her skirt inch up with every upward movement.

"I think I could come up with an idea." She seductively replied leaning forward. "Let's go outside, we'll have more room." She brushed her lips against his and turned getting out of the car. 

Dean followed her to the hood of the Impala where she was sitting with her legs apart. Standing in front of her she grabbed hold of his belt and pulled him closer to her.

Without any warning Dean grabbed the side of her cheek with his hand and brought his lips down onto hers. Her lips were soft and plump as he started nibbling on them, he could feel her hands on his stomach as they explored him under his shirt.

As her hands got closer to his waist he could feel his balls start twitching in anticipation of being played with. Pushing her down so her back rested on the hood he climbed onto her and pressed himself between her legs.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt she started pushing it up wanting to remove it. Dean got the message and pulled himself off and finished what she'd started and even proceeded to unbuckle his belt and jeans.

Watching her as she removed her top to expose her round breast and hike her shirt up he felt his shaft harden painfully. Climbing back onto her he started nibbling on her nipples right away and received a pleasurable moan in response.

Things were seriously heating up between the two as the explored their bodies thoroughly, and their need became too much to bare as they both wanted to stop the foreplay and move right on to the deed.

Pushing his jeans down with her legs she shivered feeling the tip of his member rub against her sensitive clit. Rubbing himself on her he stopped and looked down at her to see the want and need she had, that answered the question he had rolling around in his head. She wanted this.

Sliding into her tight passage he had to stop himself with the sensation it caused him. She was so warm and tight that his eyes rolled back into his head. Wrapping her legs around his hips tightly gave him more room to plunge deeper into her and he did. Pushed further down until she screamed in pure pleasure.

With the way she'd just responded Dean knew he'd found her most sensitive spot and toyed with her a little as he pulled back and returned to the spot hard and fast. Her muscles started contracting quickly around him and he found it hard to stay in control.

With a few more thrusts she was squirming beneath him and screaming his name. It sent him over the edge with one final thrust. His head was spinning and he could hear a ringing sound.

"What the hell is that?" he asked and opened his eyes to find himself sitting in his car alone with his shaft in his hands going soft. "Shit." He cursed out load and picked up his cell phone that was ringing on the passenger seat. "Hello." He answered.

"Dean man I've been calling you for over an hour. The werewolf doubled back to the house you need to get back here." Sam said frantically before hanging up.

The end.


End file.
